


Many Moons Ago

by Stephaniek080



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniek080/pseuds/Stephaniek080
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack learn about Derek's life in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Moons Ago

Derek didn’t talk much about his time in New York, it wasn’t like the pack never asked; he just brushed it off. The one time the pack got more than they bargained for about his life in New York it was pack night and with the help of some wolfs bane alcohol and a game of never have I ever they learned more about the alpha and his past life.

The Pack weren’t too drunk just tipsy enough to let loose after their latest beast of the week.  
“I wanna start” said Stiles with his hand in the air. The pack rolled their eyes and allowed him his way. “Hmm, never have I ever bought cologne that cost more than 20 bucks” He said smugly knowing full well who would have to take a drink.

“Low blow there nerd” said Jackson. Unsurprisingly Lydia had to drink too as no boyfriend of hers would ever wear cheap cologne and although it was brief she had dated Aiden while Jackson was in London.

“Me next” smiled Scott “Never have I ever worn heels” Again Lydia drank as well as Allison, Erica and surprising Stiles. All eyes went to stiles when he put down his drink, expressions informing him he should explain.

“What!! I was thinking of dressing up as Tim Curry in The Rocky Horror Picture Show for Halloween, but I couldn’t walk more than 2 steps without falling. Respect Ladies, respect” said Stiles raising his drink in the air.

“Whatever. Never have I ever slept with less than 3 people” smirked Jackson. Reluctantly Stiles drank along with Scott, Allison, Kira, Malia, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. It was Malia who noticed Derek didn’t bother.

“How come Derek’s not drinking, he’s only been with 3 people” she asked. Derek gave her a curious look with the eyebrows of doom as Stiles calls them.

“What makes you think I’ve only been with 3 people?” he said leaning forward elbows resting on his knees.

“Well considering your choice of woman” she countered “and that the first woman you did sleep with was a psycho I thought maybe you had some issues” Derek didn’t reply just nodded his head as if to say her logic was sound. It was of course Erica that pushed for more information.

“So…who then or how many?” she said grinning like a Cheshire cat, the rest of the pack leaning forward like little kids waiting for some exciting story.

“I don’t know at least 10 I think, not including the ones you know about” he sighed bored of this inquisition.

“Uh huh and where these woman psychos, Darachs or mercenaries” she continued.

“No. Jaine and Sarah were in my history class at Uni. Yuki, Tami, Lola and Susie I meet at parties. Carla and April were from a pack in the area who me and Laura were on good terms with. Lily was the one who did my tattoo and Mina worked in the coffee shop across our building”

“And you had relationships with all these woman?”

“Mmm. Some were longer than others and others were more of a friend helping friend thing, now move on” he said almost demanding.

“Fine then. Never have I ever been in a relationship for more than 2 years” countered Lydia. The look on her face smug as ever. Again most of the pack drank except Derek.

“Who was the longest? How long were you together? Was it serious?” said Stiles bouncing up and down. At this point Derek knew the game was over and settles himself to just keep answering their questions about his past relationships until they’re satisfied.

“Mina was the longest we dated for about 4 years before I came back to Beacon Hills”

“4 years? What was she like? She had to have been awesome to put up with you and your eyebrows”

“She was unique. Loved anything nerdy especially Doctor Who. Flirty but only when she was comfortable with you, which could take from about a week to a year. Studied Mythology at Uni. Huge Anne Rice fan” Derek ended. The pack didn’t want to speak afraid that any noise would take Derek out of his trip down memory lane. But they were too curious to make it last.

“What did she look like?” Kira asked. Slowly Derek stood up and walked into the Kitchen. The pack disappointed that they got no response, however before they could voice their disappointment Derek came back in with his wallet which he had left on the kitchen table. He took out a small picture and smiled down at it. He past it to Kira as he went back to his seat.

“Wow, she’s pretty” said Kira passing the picture around.

“Don’t let that photo fool you, she’s not nearly as into doing make up as the picture makes you think. She has a friend who does make up and needed a model to put on his website. She gave me that for and I quote ‘In case you need to give a missing persons photo to the cops and this doesn’t make me look like someone who binge watches T.V. shows in pizza stained shirts’” He laughed at the memory of it she had blushed so hard, he had simply kissed her forehead in repose put the photo into his wallet and hasn’t been without it since.

“So what happened to her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is she… you know… dead?” Derek chuckled in response.  
“No, she’s fine. My life wasn’t always about fighting other supernatural creatures. We had a normal, healthy relationship” sadness took over his features “After Laura died and everything went up shit creek I knew I couldn’t bring her into this kind of life. So after the kanama incident I called her up and told things had gotten bad and I wouldn’t be able to come back”

“You broke up on the phone?!!! And she accepted that?!!!” Lydia all but shouted.

“She’s not like you Lydia. We ended on good terms. Yes she was upset since it was out of the blue but she accepted that I wasn’t returning to New York and she herself doesn’t do long distant relationships”

“But you can always fly back and forth”

“How? I may have some money but she doesn’t and she never accepted when I would try and pay for our dinner bills, what makes you think she would accept a plane ticket? Besides she doesn’t even know what I am and I don’t want to drag her into that, she doesn’t even know I live in Beacon Hills just that I was from California”

“But-“

“No Lydia. No buts. It’s been a few years she’s probably moved on working as a teacher maybe even married. What’s done is done” Derek stood up and went upstairs to his bedroom.

The rest of the pack were upset that their Alpha had to give up someone he loved.  
Derek upset that he lost the person he loved .  
And the person he loved? She was preparing to pack her bags for her new job in a small town called Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is welcome :) I haven't decided if I plan to put Liam into it yet or if I'll even continue.


End file.
